Around You
by phoebemonique
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo are two souls who happened to cross paths once again in Sakura's wedding but something else happened...!


Author's note:Another songfic for the ExT fandom. I love this song. It really fits Eriol so much. But mind you, Tomoyo is OOC. Thank you so much GodsLilBookworm for beta-reading!

_Around You_

_Ingrid Michaelson_

_~o~_

_I__call you my friend__**  
><strong>__And that's all that I do__**  
><strong>__Why do I have to pretend__**  
><strong>__To find ways to be around you?_

"Welcome back to Japan, Hiiragizawa-kun." I said as he entered the doorstep of the mansion.

"Thank you, Daidoji-san." He smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay here; I hope I'm not a bother to you or Sonomi-san."

"Oh, you're not a bother to us in any way; besides, my mother is away on a business trip, and why would I let you stay at a hotel? Aren't you my friend?" I smiled before whispering, "Or, at least, I call you that."

"Pardon?" Oh my, he must've heard me.

"It's nothing. I guess I'll show you to your room."

Daidoji Tomoyo here. I guess you already know that Hiiragizawa-kun is here in Tomoeda again, a month earlier for Sakura-chan and Li-kun's wedding. We've become close friends ever since he left. We often e-mail each other and such, but over time, I've become too attached to him—enough to think that I like him.

I was the one who offered him to stay here at my house so that I could have an excuse to be around him. But there's one small problem; I currently have a boyfriend.

You may think that this matter is not 'small,' but for me, it is. Because even though I know I loved him; I can't feel anything when he's around and because I know he's cheating on me and is planning to break up with me soon. I know it's going to be painful when it comes but it hasn't arrived yet so I won't worry about it. I can't worry about it.

_You've been there all along__**  
><strong>__Holding my hand like you do.__**  
><strong>__Why do I feel that it's wrong__**  
><strong>__To love to be around you?_

Knock, knock.

The door slowly creaked open and in came Eriol-kun. We've become much closer these past weeks, closer than we've ever been and we would always talk about everything and anything until late at night.

But tonight was different, may the gods forgive me for cursing, because I finally broke up with that bastard when I caught him with that spineless bitch and I know I'm happy, I will be happy but not tonight. Tonight, I feel so alone, if only someone is here.

"Tomoyo-san? Are you feeling better?" He approached me.

I can't answer him, but I tried to wipe my tears and muffle my sobs as low as possible. I don't want to drag him in this mess. I lay down there on my bed, softly gasping. I could hear his low footsteps as he slowly walked towards me. I could feel his warm presence. I heard the rustling of the sheets and felt is weight on my bed.

"Let me hold your hand." He said, probably as gentle as possible. Before I could reply, he already wrapped his hands around mine.

Of course, he knew. He always knew. When I'm feeling down, he would hold my hand and say nothing, and for some reason, it comforts me.

I sat up and looked up to his dark cerulean eyes. He sat next to me and held my hand.

Can I honestly fall for this man, right here, right now? I know Li-kun warned me, my mother informed me about his unclear background and whatnot. But right now, he's here with me—when I'm sad and when I needed someone. Even if it feels so wrong, can I still continue to be around him like this?

I found my answer when he stopped holding my hand and kissed me, and then I kissed him back.

_And I think I'm losing my mind__**  
><strong>__maybe I've been hopelessly blind to your beauty__**  
><strong>__And you have a sweet sinful smile__**  
><strong>__I'm in trouble__**  
><strong>__Coz you turn me upside down and around and around_

I woke up with swollen eyes, but even if it strained to see the sunlight, I forced my eyes open and saw no one but a crumpled bed and my naked body.

Great, now he left. I knew it I shouldn't have trusted him!

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?" I grumbled in an unladylike fashion.

"It's been one night and you already forgot me?" the voice laughed.

I slipped into a robe and whipped the door open and Eriol's smile greeted me. He was holding what looked like a tray with breakfast. His usually neat hair was still rumpled, and he was wearing nothing but funny printed pajamas.

I felt myself tearing up. I thought he really left me. After all, we've never confirmed our feelings for each other.

"Wh-Why are you crying?" he said as he lay the breakfast at a nearby table and proceeded to hug me.

"I thought you left me." I whispered as I succumbed to his warmth.

"I'd never do that." He whispered back. He broke the hug and held my shoulders within arm's length before saying with a sweet devilish smile, "Well, considering what we did last night, I would have to face the wrath of your mother. I assume she already knows since we were quite... well, loud."

I sighed. "We really did something?" I asked, even though I already know the answer.

He laughed. "Believe me; we did a lot of things." He smiled again, that same mischievous and sinful smile.

"Oh dear, I'm in trouble." I laughed.

"Now, let's get breakfast in bed. I especially cooked this for you." He said as he grabbed the tray with the pancakes, fruits and coffee.

"Thank you, Eriol. Thank you for a lot of things." I smiled and kissed his cheek before we sat down and ate.

I don't know what will happen from now on but I know it'll be different and even harder but what can I do?

I'm in love.

_Do you feel what I feel? Well?_  
><em>Do you feel this way too?<em>  
><em>That every wound seems to heal when I am around you<em>

"Well, that concludes the program for Sakura and Syaoran's reception, but don't worry, the night isn't over yet. The Serenade Band will be here to provide the music you want to hear and Yume Flowers and Catering will continue serving the delicious food. The newlyweds would like to thank you for coming. Once again, good evening ladies and gentlemen and please do enjoy the rest of the night." The emcee said and then everyone clapped. A lot of people approached the couple, offering their congratulations and bidding their goodbyes.

I smiled as an embarrassed Sakura said goodbye to her mother-in-law. Eriol seems to have noticed this and suddenly sat beside me. The other ladies that were part of the entourage left already, leaving me alone at our table.

"Champagne?" He asked offering me a glass filled with the said drink.

"Thanks." I whispered before taking a sip.

"Did you have fun?"

I smiled. Of course, I had fun; he's here isn't he?

"I did but although I say that, I just really want to go home." I told him and that's true. I'm really tired right now because I had to take care of half of the wedding, the other half, I got Eriol to help me.

Before Eriol could answer, a sweet song played. It's one of my favorites. Its title is 'Around You' by Ingrid Michaelson. Eriol probably knows this song because almost the whole time he was staying with me, I sang and played it all the time.

"I know you're tired but how about just one last dance?" He said, standing up and offering a hand.

I sighed then took his hand. Eriol pulled me closer as we swayed with a few couples on the dance-floor.

This moment, this feeling I get when he's close, I want it to last forever. I heard his heart beat faster. Can I safely assume that this means he also feels the same way? Can I?

Wait. Daidoji Tomoyo never assumes, she must know the truth.

With that said, I created a bit of space between us and looked up straight to his eyes. He didn't seem surprised, as if he was already expecting these actions.

"Eriol, I know we've already had... I mean we've been together in many ways possible, right? We even call each other on first-name basis. I just want to be sure about what you feel about me."

He didn't reply. His face became more unreadable.

"Well?"

"Do you want a simple answer?" He asked, his face turned serious but gentle.

I nodded.

"I love you."

I could feel my eyes widen. I thought he was going to phrase it in another way or something but I... I don't know. I'm speechless.

"I do too." I whispered as I hugged him closer. "Thank you for being here when I broke up with Shuichi. Don't take this the wrong way but when I'm with you I forget about him. It's as if every wound he gave me never existed. Thank you so much." My make-up will be ruined, I know but I still let the tears fall.

_And I must be losing my mind_  
><em>Maybe I have been hopelessly blind to your beaauty.<em>  
><em>And you have a sweet sinful smile<em>  
><em>I'm in trouble<em>  
><em>You turn me upside down and around and around and around<em>

"Tomoyo, I need to go back to England." He said that one day while we were at a cafe.

I was shocked! Why? It's been only a week since the wedding and he's already leaving? Of course, I know that he's not going to stay here for a very long time because he has a lot of things to take care of back in England, but I didn't think he'd return this soon.

"You're going back? When?" I asked as composed as I possibly can.

"Around this week." He said nonchalantly.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Should I ask if he's coming back?

"Eriol..."

"Don't worry, Tomoyo. I will come back." He smiled—the same smile he wore _that_night. "I promise." He leaned over, as if it would help to prove his intentions.

"Okay. I'll miss you though." I said to somehow see how he'll react.

"I will too."

He left a few days later. I felt something change that day, except for the fact that my stomach has been churning all day and all I want to do is throw up. I had a bad feeling, the worst feeling I ever had, and now I wish, for the first time in my life, that I was wrong.

That very day I took five pregnancy tests, all showed either either 2 red lines, a cross or a smiley which means, it's all positive.

I'm pregnant, and Eriol's the father.

Now, I hope that he really comes back. He promised didn't he? I believed him. I trusted him.

_**And I must be losing my mind maybe you have a sweet sinful smile**__**  
><strong>__**I'm in trouble**__**  
><strong>__**'Coz you turn me upside down and around and around**__**  
><strong>__**Turn me upside down and around and around**__**  
><strong>__**Turn me upside down and around and around**_

5 years has passed and now I'm driving towards the kindergarten to pick-up my child, Mitsuko. As you may have guessed, Eriol never came back. I raised Mitsuko with the help of my mother. I faced the world of ridicule alone, and I did a good job.

_In the end, I didn't need Eriol at all_, I thought as I drove but as soon as those thoughts entered my mind, the tears left my eyes. Of course. Who am I kidding? I miss Eriol. I still love him after all these years. I think I'm losing my mind but though it's painful, every time I look into my daughter's dark blue eyes, I see him.

I arrived at the kindergarten, looking as fresh as I can be, no traces of crying and such. I noticed that the teacher seems surprised to see me.

"Konnichiwa, sensei. Where is Mitsuko?" I immediately asked as I approached.

"Eh? You mean Mitsuko-chan's not with you?" She asked.

"No, why would you think so?"

"A man picked her up. He said he was her father." She explained.

Her father? That's not possible! Eriol is not even her in Japan nor does he know about Mitsuko's existence. How could these teachers let her go? Could she be kidnapped?

"What made you think so? What if he was a kidnapper?" I asked frantically.

"Calm down, Tomoyo-sama." The head teacher approached. "The man showed us his I.D. and there's no mistaking it, he is your daughter's father and besides, no matter who you ask in here, we cannot deny their resemblance with each other."

They checked his I.D.? Resemblance? No. That's not possible. That's completely impossible.

"Is there any problem?" The head teacher asked once again.

"N-No. I must've forgotten that he will pick her up. Sorry." I mumbled as I walked back to my car.

I dialed my phone as fast as I could and luckily, my mother answered immediately.

"Okaa-sama, help me. Mitsuko was taken by Eriol, I don't how he knew or when he got here, but can you help me find her location?" I asked, almost demanded.

"Tomoyo, please don't get mad." She paused and I guess I already knew what she was going to say. "I've been contacting Hiiragizawa for these past few months and when he knew, he immediately sent financial support and came here as fast as he could."

"Okaa-sama..." I sighed, a bit weakened.

"You already knew, don't you?"

"No, but I knew this day would come when I told you I don't want to inform him."

"So what do you want to do, honey?"

"I guess I'll have to face him. I will, anyway, sooner or later." I sighed.

"Okay. So, where are you now?" Mother's voice turned a bit business-like.

"I'm still at the kindergarten."

"That's good. As of now, they're at the Central Park. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes. Thank you and I'm sorry okaa-sama."

"To you too, Tomoyo."

I drove as fast as I could but what will I do when I see him?

The park was a not that crowded so I spotted them easily. Mitsuko was happily devouring her ice cream and _he_was happily watching her. I managed to walk slowly towards them. Mitsuko saw me and immediately ran to me. I locked eyes with Eriol for a bit before my daughter beamed in front of me.

"Mama! Mama! Is this person really my Papa?" She asked, her eyes twinkling with hope.

I glanced at Eriol who was watching quietly from what he thought must be a safe distance before answering, "Yes he is, Mistuko. Papa has finally arrived from his kingdom." I smiled.

"Yay! Mama, will Papa stay here from now on?"

"I think he will, sweet-bun." I said and crouched down to her eye level and hugged her. "Now, why don't you play with the other kids? Papa and I need to talk since we haven't seen each other for a veeeeeeeery long time."

"Okay!" She said as she ran off.

I approached the bench he was sitting on and sat down beside him.

He's changed. His aura became more mature throughout the years, including his features. We must've stared at each other for a long time until he asked, "How have you been?"

"I'm okay. Mitsuko's fine too." I replied curtly.

"I'm sorry." He said. I could feel his eyes gazing on me as I looked away. "I'm very, very sorry, Tomoyo. Or don't I have the right to call you that anymore?"

"You left me, Eriol." I laughed, and I know it sounded miserable. "For 5 years, it's been Mitsuko and I and everyday, when I look at her, I wonder, 'Where is Eriol, right now? How can he miss this beauty that belongs to us?'. Then, one day, I got tired of waiting."

"I didn't know it would last this long. I wanted to come back and see you, everyday. Even more so, if I knew that Mitsuko existed. " He explained and he's right. The reason I didn't tell him was because I was hoping that he would come back for me. My selfishness wanted him to prove his love.

"Do you even know if she's yours?" I retorted.

"Her name. You named her Mitsuko, isn't that enough of a clue? You know the fact that I'm a sorcerer, right?*"

I sighed. "Eriol, you can't do this."

"Marry me, Tomoyo."

"Pardon me?" I asked even though I heard it.

He pulled out a velvet box from his coat and placed it on my palm. "Marry me, Tomoyo. I know this is a bit rushed but I want you to marry me. If not for ourselves, at least for our daughter. If you don't want to marry me as your husband, marry me as Mitsuko's father."

I didn't reply, rather, I couldn't. I stared at the box and at him, back and forth.

"I-I'll..." I took a breath. "I'll think about it."

He looked a bit dejected but he smiled. "Thank you."

"Eriol," I called as he was about to bid his goodbye to Mitsuko. "I still love you."

He smiled, like he had triumphed over something. "I know, because I do too."

Hiiragizawa Eriol. He really did turn my world upside down and around around.

_My feet don't touch the ground when I'm around you_  
><em>When I'm around you you you you you<em>

I arrived at home, happy as I could be. Mitsuko came running towards me, she's 7 years old now, how fast time flies.

"Mama! Mama! How was it?" She asked as she pulled me to the living room.

I smiled.

"Dear, what did the doctors say?" Eriol asked, picking up the toys scattered all over the room.

"You're going to have a son."

Author's note:So, how was it? Please leave a review! :D Personally, I kind of like this fic. Even if it's not good. Gee, I have low self-esteem. XD

*Mitsuko- child of the light. If you don't know Eriol gets his power from light and darkness so I made that a point.. is that ok?


End file.
